Distractions
by Tish1688
Summary: Velma is staying in the dorms studying trying to distract herself by not thinking about a certain red-head who is on a date with Fred and about the fight with her best friend. AH & OOC


**AN: This is a requested fandom by Kristin, so this oneshot is dedicated to her ^^.. I hope you will like it. Never considered them as a pairing. But nevertheless I wrote something about them.**

0-0

Velma knew Daphne from when they were little toddlers. They became instant best friends with each other. Although their personalities were very different from each other it never was a problem between them, they were really great friends.

Daphne always protected over Velma when she was bullied at high school. Velma tend to be the girl who was shy and with her nose buried in the books.

Daphne on the other hand was the popular kid who everyone admired. Every boy in school had an huge crush on her, but Daphne didn't acknowledge them she only had eyes for one boy named Fred. But he was so stuck up in his own world that he didn't acknowledge Daphne at all.

Velma always had to hear about how amazing Fred was from Daphne. It annoyed Velma to the max, but she didn't let Daphne notice it. Velma realized she had fallen in love with her best friend over the years they have been together.

But she didn't have the courage to tell her friend that she was madly in love with her. So Velma tried to ignore her feelings by burying herself in her studies. Occasionally Daphne tried to pull Velma out of her shell, it worked now and then, but Velma really want to be by herself. She was afraid what her best friend's reaction would be if she knew her very deep buried secret.

She just wanted to distract herself tonight with her studies. She didn't want to know how Daphne's date was with Fred.

After so many years Fred finally had the guts to ask Daphne out on a date. Daphne was of course over the moon that Fred finally acknowledge her presence. So she asked Velma to help her to get ready for her date. Velma reluctantly helped Daphne with her date.

"Which outfit should I wear," Daphne said well holding up two different dresses.

"Just wear the purple one. It always looked good on you," Velma sighed.

"Okay, but will Fred like it," Daphne asked again.

"Of course he will like it, otherwise he would be a complete idiot when he doesn't like you," Velma whispered the last part and turned around so that Daphne could change.

"Velma why are you turning your back against me? We're both girls you know," Daphne said while changing in her dress.

"I'm not comfortable with it when people are changing in front of me," Velma lied but deep down she knew if she saw Daphne changing in front of her she couldn't keep her feelings hidden for her best friend anymore.

"Velma, could you help me zip up the dress behind the back. I can't reach it," Daphne asked while trying to zip her dress up but without success. Velma's heart just skipped a few beats, she just held her breath and stood up from the bed and zipped up the dress real quick and went back to the bed and let out a long breath.

"Thank you," Daphne said and applied some make-up.

"That's what best friends are for right," Velma mumbled out.

"Velma, what's wrong with you tonight you seem very distracted. Aren't you excited for me that I finally have a date with Fred," Daphne said while looking directly at Velma.

"Do you want a honest answer from me," Velma asked.

"Of course I want a honest answer from you," Daphne replied she was sensing that something was wrong .

"I just don't want you to go on a date with Fred. He's a fool and above all a huge jerk. You just don't see him like I'm doing. You don't know that every time you're not around he is taunting me about what a loser I am and he doesn't get why you are friends with me. I'm seriously asking myself the same question," Velma spatted and she felt the tears are beginning to form in her eyes.

"Velma, why are you acting like this. You just could have told me that he was giving you are hard time," Daphne countered back.

"You just don't get the point I'm trying to make," Velma yelled back. She stoop up ready to leave Daphne's room, but Daphne was having none of it. She grabbed Velma by the wrist to stop her.

"Just explain to me then what's wrong! Why are you acting like this? I thought you were my friend and friends should support each other. Just tell me why don't you want me to go on a date with Fred," Daphne seethed.

"I just can't. Just let me go. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Velma cried and tried to free herself from Daphne's grip.

"Why can't to tell me then. We are best friends and best friends should tell each other everything," Daphne yelled back pulled Velma back behind her back and kept her in place.

"Let me go of me," Velma growled and struggled under Daphne's grip.

"I will let you go if you tell me what is wrong," Daphne yelled back. "Fine I will tell you what's wrong me. Just let me go," Velma spatted and Daphne reluctantly let Velma free.

"Now tell me what's wrong," Daphne calmly said. Velma just looked in Daphne in the eyes she just couldn't say it. Suddenly she grabbed Daphne by her neck and kissed her hard and pulled back real quick.

"I've to go. Have fun on you date with Fred," Velma stuttered out and left the room crying.

Daphne just stood there aghast not moving an inch.

So here she is sitting in her room sulking. She just couldn't believe herself that she fucking kissed her best friend. Daphne definitely would be hating her right now. She tried to resume her studies, but she just couldn't.

There was a small knock on her door. Velma dragged herself to the door and opened it . Surprised to see her best friend standing in front of her nervously.

"Can we talk for a moment," she asked.

"Shouldn't you be on a date with Fred now," Velma asked and let Daphne in her room.

"I left. Fred wasn't the person who I thought he was. He actually was a real jerk the whole date. We came across some girls and he openly flirted with them while I was standing next to him. So I just left him. He just wasn't the right person that I liked. I just realized it tonight who that person is. Whom I like the most," Daphne said and stroked Velma's hair.

"Who is it then," Velma asked. Her heart was beating hard it felt like that it could burst out of her chest.

"You of course. You're silly girl," Daphne said and kissed Velma tenderly.

"Will you be my girlfriend," Daphne whispered and took Velma by the hand.

"What do you think my answer is going to be," Velma said while letting a half-heartily laugh.

She just kissed Daphne.

**End**


End file.
